


Bring It

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the movie 'Bring it On'.</p><p>When Dean Winchester is elected the new captain of the cheerleading team, he expects there to be a few problems, but it comes with more than he'd imagined.  Still, at least there's a certain new kid who seems interesting.  Now, if only Dean can convince him to try out for the team, and stop this other team from coming after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about cheerleading. I did one year in seventh grade, about 18 years ago now, and we didn't do any lifts or tumbling. So I will do my best to write all of that. Please forgive any and all mistakes!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/bring%20it%20title%20collage_zpsbzgzpy8t.jpg.html)

Dean shot awake in a cold sweat. A dream….a horrible dream. Today was the first day back to school after the long summer, and his first day as captain of the cheerleading team. He still couldn’t believe it. There hadn’t been a male captain in over fifteen years. It was a lot of responsibility to take on. Still, he was positive he could handle it.

That didn’t stop the nerves from coming. He shivered as he remembered the dream…..standing before the crowd at a game, leading the squad in their cheers….everything going perfectly….then someone came up behind him and pantsed him, pulling both pants and underwear to the ground and exposing him to everyone.

Dean shook his head, forcing away the remnants of the horrible dream. He wasn’t going to let some nightmare get to him. This year was going to be great. 

 

**~*~**

 

Unfortunately, Dean didn't get off to a good start. He couldn't get his locker open and missed the second bell. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. He ran through the halls but he still wasn’t lucky enough to make it to his class on time. Mrs. Harrison arched a brow when she saw him. “Mr. Winchester. Starting the semester off right, I see.”

There were titters around the room. Dean simply grinned apologetically. “Sorry, ma’am.”

She nodded towards the one empty desk remaining. “Take your seat.”

Dean moved to the indicated desk, dropping his bag to the floor with a ‘thud’ and sliding into the seat. He glanced around the room, looking for familiar faces. There was Charlie, who gave a big grin and an excited wave. He waved back. It would be great having her here, even if she WAS all the way across the room. Maybe they’d be allowed to change seats tomorrow.

His eyes reached the chair next to him and he did a double-take. This was clearly a new student, for Dean had never seen him before. He had a head full of messy brown hair, and he was staring back at Dean with the biggest, bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

Dean swallowed, unable to break that eye contact. It should have been creepy, but it was really nothing more than unnerving. Why exactly did this kid want to stare at Dean?

“Mr. Winchester? Mr. Novak?”

Mrs. Harrison’s voice broke Dean from his spell. _Novak_. He filed the name away before he turned to his teacher. Both brows were raised as she looked at the boys. 

“Something you’d care to share with us?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer but he was beaten to it by the other boy. “No.”

Dean looked at him in surprise once more. Even from that one word it was easy to tell how low the boy’s voice was, rumbling in his chest. _Fuck_. He was lucky everyone in school was already aware of his bisexuality, for he was pretty damn positive there was no way he could hide how attractive he thought this kid was.

The boy (something Novak, whoever he was) looked Dean’s way again, and Dean flushed, averting his eyes. He prayed they would get to change their desks tomorrow, cuz there was no way he would survive the semester with this sex god sitting next to him. He’d never hear a word Mrs. Harrison spoke.

 

**~*~**

 

As soon as the class was over, Charlie fought her way through the crowd and threw her arms around Dean in a crushing hug. “Hey!”

“Oof.” He hugged her back. “S’up, Red.”

“We’ve got class together!”

He rolled his eyes. “I noticed.”

Charlie punched his shoulder as they headed into the hall. “Don’t be an ass.” She leaned into him, her shoulder bumping his. “So….noticed you and Novak making eyes at each other.”

Dean’s head whipped around, looking wildly about to make sure the other boy wasn’t within hearing distance. He wasn’t. “Oh?” He turned back to Charlie, “Is that what we were doing?” His voice was carefully nonchalant but he was dying of curiosity. Is that what it had looked like to Charlie? Was the other boy interested in him?

Charlie gave him that look that said he was an idiot. “You know that you were. And yes. He was definitely giving you a good old once-over.”

Dean felt warmth filling him. “Really?” He frowned. “Hey, what’s his name, anyway? His first name.”

“Castiel.”

Dean was taken aback. “Well, _that’s_ one you don’t hear every day.” He immediately renamed the boy ‘Cas’ in his mind.

“It’s definitely unique, I’ll give you that.”

Dean realized that as they talked, they had been moving far down Hallway A when his next class was down Hallway C. “Aw, fuck.”

Charlie’s brow furrowed. “What.”

“I gotta get all the way down the other end of the building.” He adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He had quite a run ahead of him. “See you after school, Red.”

Charlie grinned. Dean had forced her into cheerleading initially but she had actually ended up loving it. “Later, Captain.”

Dean took off down the hallway in a sprint, unable to help the grin that sprang to his face.

 _Captain_.

It had an awesome ring to it.

 

**~tbc~**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t know how he made it through that first day of school, he was just so damn excited to get to cheerleading and his first day as captain. He was at his locker as soon as the bell rang, shoving his books in and slamming it shut.

“Hey.” He turned at the sound of the voice to see Charlie, a huge smile on her face. “ _Someone’s_ in a hurry.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin. “Damn straight.”

She laughed, punching his shoulder. “I expect big and awesome things from you this year, captain.”

“And you’re gonna get ‘em.”

Laughing, they headed towards the playing field and the locker rooms. Benny was already inside getting changed. “Hey, brother.”

“Hey, Benny.” He offered his hand for a fistbump, smiling when Benny complied. Cheerleading was something no one would ever expect from Benny (Dean had also kind of pushed him into it, the same as he had Charlie), but Benny enjoyed the challenge it presented. Not just that….despite his big gruff exterior, Benny was the world’s biggest teddybear, and he had turned into a sort of unofficial big brother to all the girls on the team. For the team _was_ mostly girls. At the moment, the only boys were Dean and Benny. It was unfortunate. If they had more boys, they could do more lifts and catches. Dean sighed thinking about it. Well, he planned on holding tryouts tomorrow. Maybe some guys would show up.

“Hey, asshole.”

Dean looked to where Jo had just entered the room. “Hey, Joanna Beth.”

She threw her gym bag at him but he only deflected it, laughing. “That’s what you get for insulting your captain.”

Jo bent down to pick up her bag, rolling her eyes. “You’re going to be a complete pain about that, aren’t you?”

Dean grinned. “Oh yea.”

One by one, the rest of the girls joined them. Dean was happy to see Becki and Pamela. He wasn’t close with either (Becki was too perky for him and Pamela was handsy as fuck) but they were still friends. But Ruby and Meg he could have done well enough without. They were bad news, the both of them. Unfortunately, they were also good cheerleaders. They also were VERY unhappy that Dean had been chosen to replace Tessa as captain of the squad. Both of them had been close with Tessa while Dean had only been polite friends with her, the way most teammates are. Yet despite that, she had chosen Dean over both of them, choosing to go with talent over friendship. Dean would have respected that no matter who she had chosen but considering it was him, he appreciated it even more.

He clapped his hands together, ignoring the glares the two girls shot his way. “Everyone ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer, though Charlie gave him one anyway, clapping her own hands and giving a little jump. He shook his head at her and gestured. “Everybody outside.”

 

**~*~**

 

Practice had gone amazingly well, especially for his first day. No one had gotten hurt, or dropped, which honestly had been his biggest fear. “Okay, guys.” He gestured to them all. “Gather around and take a seat.” He waited until everyone was sitting on the grass around him. “Okay.” He looked around at the group of them and decided he felt weird talking above them all like that, and plopped to the grass. “Okay,” he repeated. “I think things went really well today.” There was a general murmur of assent. “But as we all know, we’ve got some empty spots on the team. So tomorrow, we’re gonna have tryouts.”

THAT got a reaction….mostly good, though Ruby and Meg were upset. Dean wasn’t surprised in the least. He doubted they would ever be happy with any decision he made. Besides, another girl on the team meant less time front and center for them.

“I want to get at least one more guy on the team, if at all possible,” he continued. “It would be nice to be able to do more lifts and such. But another girl would be good, too.”

“So no practice tomorrow?” Pamela spoke up. Dean shook his head.

“No practice.” He knew that was a gutsy move for his second day as captain but he didn’t care. “We’ll meet in the gym at three. If we don’t get a good enough showing then we’ll hold more tryouts later in the week.” He smiled at the team. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ruby and Meg were gone in a huff. Jo shook her head as she watched them go. “Bitches.”

Dean wasn’t able to hold back his startled laughter. “Joanna Beth!” Jo simply punched him.

“I told you not to call me that!”

“Then watch your mouth. Or I’ll tell your mom.”

THAT got Jo’s attention. “You wouldn’t.”

Dean smirked. “Try me.” She shook her head, grumbling as she headed towards the locker room. 

“You’re so mean to her.”

Dean looked at Charlie with a grin. “That’s a big brother’s job.” Jo wasn’t Dean’s sister by blood, but she may as well have been. Dean’s mother had died when he was just a small child and his father barely counted as such. Jo’s mother Ellen had taken Dean and his brother Sam under her wing and, on the nights when John came home drunk and raging, into her home. When John had finally up and vanished, the boys had moved in for good. The adoption papers hadn’t gone through yet, but Ellen and her husband Bobby, and of course Jo, didn’t need any papers to make the boys feel like part of the family. They all fit together like pieces of a puzzle…..like a real, true family.

Charlie just shook her head, though she couldn’t help but smile. “I suppose it is.” She linked one arm with Dean, the other with Benny, and began walking back to the locker room, taking the two men with her. “So,” she began amiably, “tryouts?”

Dean nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for two years now. Suggested it to Tessa but she never went for it. I mean, we never needed another girl, but we’ve DEFINITELY always been able to use at LEAST one more guy.”

Charlie grinned. “For once, I agree with you about that.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing in the crisp autumn air.

 

**~*~**

 

All of the team had managed to turn up for tryouts. Dean was pleased. He had been certain that Ruby and Meg would take this opportunity to buck his authority and ditch. Still, he supposed they would want in on this….have the chance to counter any vote he might make.

Dean had spent yesterday afternoon after practice putting up posters, and gotten to school early this morning before school started to do the same. It sucked, but he really wanted this to work out. Honestly, it would have made more sense to put up the posters and wait a few days, and hopefully get more people interested, but Dean wanted to do tryouts as quickly as possible. The sooner this was done, the sooner they could begin practicing with the new members.

“Okay,” he said, as soon as everyone was settled. “Let’s begin.”

 

**~*~**

 

So far things had been…..interesting, to say the least. They hadn’t seen any real talent yet. Dean was beginning to get frustrated.

After the latest girl left the room, Ruby turned to Dean with a scowl. “This is pointless.”

“It is NOT pointless.”

“I don’t know why you can’t just concede that this is stupid and go with my cousin.”

Ruby had been pestering Dean all day to cancel tryouts and simply put her cousin Lilith on the team. Dean knew the girl, if only by reputation. She was known around the school for sleeping with practically anyone who crossed her path. He REALLY didn’t want that sort of girl on the team. Still, if she was any good, he was willing to put those scruples aside. He just prayed he didn’t have to. 

“She has to tryout like everyone else.”

Ruby’s scowl only deepened, but she didn’t say anything else, merely turned away, folding her arms across her chest. Meg leaned in and whispered something in her ear and the two girls snickered. Dean ignored them. “Next!”

The door opened and a man came in. Dean brightened. They had yet to have any men show up. Then, as the boy approached, Dean realized just how short he was. Not a dwarf by any means, but maybe only…..5’8”? That was short for someone who would be tossing girls around. Dean wondered if he’d be up to it.

“Hey,” Dean said. “I’m---“

“Dean Winchester,” the boy said, and Dean was taken aback. How this guy knew his name, he had no idea. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Hello, Gabe.”

Meg snickered. “Aren’t you a little short for a cheerleader?”

Gabe arched a brow. “Seriously? You had the chance to make the Stormtrooper joke and you didn’t go for it?” Meg merely looked confused and Gabe sighed. “Bitchy AND stupid.”

Dean tried to stifle his laughter but couldn’t; he snorted. Gabe grinned at him. Dean liked this guy.

“You ever cheered before?” he asked.

“Yup. At my last school.”

“So you don’t mind showing us some stuff? I’m sorry,” Dean apologized, “but you ARE kinda short. I’d like to see you lift someone.”

Gabe shrugged. “No harm done. I gotcha.” He paused. “Can it not be the bitch?”

Dean bit back another laugh. “As long as you know you’ll have to lift her eventually.”

Gabe nodded. “Got it.”

Charlie jumped to her feet. “Can I do it? He knows _Star Wars_. I like him.”

Dean huffed a laugh but shook his head. “Sorry, Red, but I think it’d be best if Pamela did it. They’re closest in height. I think.” He looked Gabriel up and down. “You’re about 5’8”, right?”

Gabe tapped the tip of his nose. “On the nosey.”

“Pam’s 5’7”. It’d probably be a good thing to see if you can do a lift with the tallest girl we’ve got. If you can lift her, you can lift any of the others.” 

Gabe nodded in understanding, looking to the table at all of the girls. “So….which one of you lovely ladies is Pamela?”

There was a soft sound of metal screeching on the floor as Pamela pushed her chair back. Her palms flat on the table, she slowly rose to her feet, hips moving, chest pushed out. Dean watched in confusion, looking from her to Gabriel. For the first time since the boy came in, he looked at him not as a potential teammate but as a man, wondering what it was Pamela saw there.

Gabe was of a decent height, not built like Benny (though who was, really) but muscular enough. His hair was honey colored and fairly long, tugged back in a man bun. But it looked strangely good that way. Even when he wasn’t smiling he looked as if he was, a perpetual gleam to his eye. And right now he was eyeing Pamela with an arched brow, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a little smirk.

“Hellooooo, _Pamela_ ,” he said as she joined him, and he offered his hand. When she took it, he raised it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “It is a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Can you just get on with it,” she groused.

“Shut up, Ruby,” Dean ordered. “Okay, guys. Gabe, I want you to show us a toss hands press extension.”

Gabe arched a brow. He did that a lot. “Easy.”

“Yea, well, I’m gonna make you do flips after this, so easy is fine.”

Gabe laughed. “Okay, then.” Pamela moved into position. “Ready?” She nodded and, with ease, he tossed her up into the air over his head. Pamela held position no problem, as Dean knew she would, but Gabe did as well. His arms didn’t shake, his feet held their position. He was stronger than he appeared. “Ready?” he asked Pamela, and he didn’t even sound winded.

“Ready.”

When she was back on solid ground, Gabriel kissed her hand again. He certainly was a smooth operator, Dean would give him that.

He was also a damn good tumbler, doing every single pass Meg and Ruby threw at him (and they tried a lot, obviously trying to mess him up.) He was slightly breathless when he finished but honestly who wouldn’t be, after all he’d just been put through?

Dean looked to Benny and Charlie, who gave him a thumbs up. Pam nodded. Becki was smiling, as he knew she would be. “Well, Gabe, I think it’s safe to say you’re on the team.”

That grin only widened, which Dean wouldn’t have thought possible. “Awesome!”

“We meet right after school every day, out on the second field. 2:30.”

Gabe nodded, still smiling. “Thanks.” He moved to leave and was almost out the door when he paused. “Oh. My little brother may be coming in.”

“Oh, yea?” Dean was intrigued. More guys on the team would be great, and if this guy was one iota as talented as Gabriel, they would be in business. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve been pushing him, so hopefully, but no guarantees.” Gabe gave a little wave. “See you tomorrow.”

Dean sat back in his chair with a happy sigh. One down. He was desperately hoping for at least one more guy, and one girl. More would be great, but that was all they needed.

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s get the next one in.”

Lilith appeared and it was all Dean could do not to roll his eyes. He forced a smile. “Okay. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

She tossed her bleach blonde hair over one shoulder and struck a pose. “Ready? Okay!”

Dean wanted to groan. Her enthusiasm was as fake as her hair color. She launched into a cheer obviously taught to her by Ruby. She knew all the words, it was true, but she just didn’t have that special something that made a cheerleader. Ruby and Meg barely had it, but if there was one thing he had to give them, they truly loved cheerleading, and that got them by. This girl…..this girl didn’t have it. There was no way she was making it on the team.

When Lilith was finished, Dean managed another smile. “Can you show us some tumbling?”

That smile immediately faltered. “Well…..no, but---“ Ruby interrupted.

“She’s a quick learner.”

Yeah, no way was Lilith getting on this team. “Thank you, Lilith. We’ll let you know.”

Another fake smile and Lilith sauntered from the room. Dean looked to Ruby and Meg, who were looking at him with matching smiles. “Yea, there’s no way that girl’s making the team.”

Immediately those matching smiles turned to matching looks of indignation. “ _What??_ ”

“She’s nothing but a parrot,” Dean said. “She has no spirit and she can’t tumble. We need better than that.”

“Better---“ Ruby began indignantly, but Jo cut her off, hissing “Ruby, shut. Up.”

“Next!” Dean called cheerfully.

The girl who entered made both his brows go up. She had long brown hair falling in loose waves about her face, and dark eyes. Her body wasn’t too bad, either. “I’m Lisa Braeden,” she told them.

It didn’t take long to put Lisa through her paces. She tumbled well, and had just the sort of enthusiasm they were looking for. She tried a lift with Benny and did just fine.

Dean was as pleased as could be. He hadn’t felt it completely necessary to add another girl to the team (not as he had to add more men) but he did think it would be nice. “Well, Lisa, I think I can safely say welcome to the team.” He had gotten the discreet nod from everyone except Ruby and Meg, who he didn’t think were EVER going to stop giving him the stink-eye.

The smile that broke over Lisa’s face was lovely. “Great!” Dean couldn’t help but smile in return.

“We’ll be meeting tomorrow at the second field, 2:30. Same time and place every day.” He nodded. “Looking forward to seeing you.”

Something darkened in her eyes at the words; she looked up at him through her lashes as she smiled. “Looking forward to it.”

He blinked as he watched her leave the room, and turned to Charlie. “Was she…..was she flirting with me?”

Benny snorted. Charlie shook her head. “Oh, Dean, Dean.” She patted him on the shoulder. “It’s been _WAY_ too long since you dated.”

He glared. “It’s been too long since I’ve met anyone I WANT to date.” His mind went of its own accord back to the boy from English class. _Cas_ ….

He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away, and called out “next!” 

Jo rifled through her papers. “This is the last one for today.”

“If they ever come in.” No one had yet appeared through that door. Dean was getting tired. He raised his voice, hollering “NEXT!”

The door pushed open so hard that it slammed against the wall. “I heard you the first time.” The voice was irritated. 

“Then why didn’t you---“ Dean stopped dead, mouth agape. It was him. Castiel Novak. His hair was still a mess, but this time those blue eyes were narrowed, face cross. 

“Why didn’t I….” Cas had reached them now and seemed to have realized just who it was sitting behind that table. He stopped dead in front of Dean, eyes wide, mouth open. “Um….” He fished for words and they finally came. “Why didn’t I what?”

Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas was here. Cas was trying out for cheerleading. He cleared his throat. He had to finish his question, had to act natural. “Why didn’t you come when I called?” He winced. Well, THAT had sounded inappropriate.

“I was tying my shoe.” Cas smiled wryly. “Figured tumbling with a shoe untied was a bad plan.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “It’s certainly not a good one.” Cas smiled back at him and Dean nearly melted on the spot. That smile….. _God_ , it was beautiful.

Meg’s voice didn’t just break the mood, it shattered it. “Dean, you’re not _really_ taking this nerd seriously, are you?” He looked to her, not a clue what she meant. “I mean, _look_ at him.” Dean returned his attention to Castiel. There was nothing wrong with the boy that Dean could see. “He’s wearing a freaking sweater vest!”

Oh. That was true. Dean could see how most people might consider that nerdy. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind for a second. He had thought it was sexy as fuck.

Cas’ cheeks flushed at the words, eyes darkening in anger, but he didn’t speak up. Dean glared at his teammate. “Shut your cakehole, Meg.” He returned his attention to Cas. “So, you can tumble?”

This time when Cas’ gaze turned to Dean, there was no softness there, and Dean flinched beneath it. “I do gymnastics, but your school doesn’t have a team, so this cheerleading ‘thing’ is a last resort.”

That hurt, a stabbing pain in Dean’s chest. A last resort. They weren’t good enough for Cas. He forced a smile. “Well, you wanna show us what you can do?”

Cas raised a brow. “No requests?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer but before he could say a thing, Meg was speaking.

“Yeah. Triple full step out back handspring double tuck back handspring triple full.”

Becki gasped. Jo let out a noise of surprised indignation. Dean’s eyes widened in shock.

“Meg, are you fucking _kidding_ me?” That was pretty much the hardest pass they used in cheerleading.

But Castiel merely arched a brow at the girl, amusement quirking up the corner of his mouth, and turned away, heading across the gym.

“See?” Meg said triumphantly. “He can’t do it. He’s leaving.”

But Cas was going nowhere. Once he reached the opposite end of the gym he turned around to face them. Taking a deep breath, he began to move. Dean stared with wide eyes as Cas set into motion, each move bringing him closer to their table, until he completed the tumbling pass and landed directly in front of Dean. 

Triple full step out back handspring double tuck back handspring triple full.

Dean stared, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Blue eyes met green, a silent challenge in them.

“Keep your little squad,” Cas said softly. “I don’t need it.”

With that he turned on his heel and left the room.

It took Dean a minute to move, too shocked to do more than sit there and stare after Castiel. Finally stirring, he shoved his chair back with a screech, rising, and looked around at his seated teammates. “I don’t care what anyone else says,” he told them. “That guy is joining the squad.” And with that, he swung his legs over the table and followed Castiel from the room.

 

**~*~**

 

Cas was halfway to the parking lot by the time Dean left the gym. “Cas!” Apparently he wasn’t loud enough, or Cas was just ignoring him, for the boy didn’t turn. “ _CAS!_ ”

It must have been the former. At the sound of his name, Cas’ shoulders stiffened and he stopped, turning to face Dean. Dean jogged over to meet him. Cas had surprise on his face; he cocked his head. “Cas?”

“….is that okay? I mean, I know we don’t know each other.”

“No. I mean yeah, it’s okay.” Dean smiled, happy. Cas waited, but Dean didn’t say anything further. “……you wanted something?”

“Oh!” Dean flushed. “Yea. I…..I wanted to apologize for my teammates. Meg and Ruby….they’re complete bitches.”

Cas bit back a muffled laugh. “You don’t say.”

“I know, it’s so hard to tell.” Dean was overjoyed to hear Cas laugh again. “I’m so sorry they were rude to you. But the rest of us…..everyone else is nice, I swear. And I’d really, REALLY like you to join us.”

He could see the corners of Castiel’s mouth twitching as he tried to hold back a smile. “Would you?”

Dean could feel his cheeks flush as he blushed. “Yea….I would.” 

There was a silence so long that Dean felt something like real fear growing in him. When Cas spoke up, he was so startled that he almost jumped.

“Well,” Cas said softly, “I suppose I could give it a try.”

Dean’s heart flew. “Yea?” That happiness must have bled through into his voice, for Castiel laughed.

“Yeah.”

That smile was beautiful, those blue eyes captivating. It was all Dean could do not to lean forward and press his lips to Cas’. “Thank you.”

Cas shook his head. “Thank my brother. He’s the one who made me try out.”

“Your brother?” Realization set in and Dean’s eyes widened. “Not Gabriel.”

“Yeah.” Cas suddenly looked anxious. “He made the team, right?”

“Damn straight he made the team. He’s talented, for a little guy.”

Cas let out a burst of laughter. “He is, isn’t he.”

“You two look NOTHING alike.”

Cas shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Well,” Dean moved, walking a slow half circle around Cas, examining him as he went. “No offense to your brother, but…..I prefer the way you look.”

Cas looked at Dean in surprise, taking in the little smirk on his face, and smiled in return. “I’m glad to hear it.”

_God_ , Dean loved that smile. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing it. Still…..he bit his lip, hesitating. “Hey, Cas?”

Castiel looked at him with those stupidly blue eyes. “Yes, Dean?”

It shouldn’t have been so hard to say the words, but it was. Maybe it was because it had been, as Charlie said, a long time since he had done this, but he suspected it had much more to do with the fact that this was Cas. “Would you like to get coffee with me?”

Amazingly Castiel looked surprised. Dean would have thought his intentions and desires were obvious by now. Then, a smile slowly spread across his face. “Maybe.”

Dean frowned, echoing “Maybe?”

Cas nodded. “I’ll consider it.”

“….what does that mean?”

“It means I’ll consider it.” Cas reached towards Dean. He felt his heart stop as Castiel’s fingers brushed his shoulder as he reached around him, but he was only tucking Dean’s shirt tag in. Still, Dean would _swear_ his heart was beating loud enough that Cas could hear it. The boy smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispered.

Dean watched Cas walk away, his mouth hanging open. He had a date. Maybe. With his new teammate. Possible teammate. Sexy boy who was going to give it a go. And possibly give it a go with him. 

Dean flopped against the nearest tree, letting out a long, contented sigh. 

Best day _ever_.

 

**~tbc~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Abby' is Abbadon.

Dean was nervous. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been nervous for cheerleading practice. Probably not since his first day ever, freshman year of high school, back when Cassie was captain. Cassie. He smiled. He hadn’t thought about Cassie in a long time. She had quickly showed him the ropes. She’d also taken his virginity, but that was neither here nor there.

The cheerleading squad was gathered on the field, stretching before beginning practice. Dean was seated on the grass, already almost done with his warm-up, but there was still no sign of Cas. Every time someone approached the field, his head snapped up, heart pounding, hoping to see Castiel, and every time he was let down. Was Cas not coming? 

Someone chuckled and Dean looked up. Gabe was watching him with amusement. “He’ll be here.”

“Who?” Dean struggled to look nonchalant. By the expression on Gabriel’s face, it wasn’t working.

“Cas. He’s coming, don’t worry.”

“Who’s worried.” But Dean purposefully avoided looking at Gabe, not wanting to see the amusement on his face. Not that it mattered, for he heard the boy snort. Dean ignored him, head down as he leaned forwards, reaching for his toes.

He heard feet pounding across the grass as someone ran towards them and immediately he looked up. There he was, Cas, bursting into the group. “Hey.” His face was harried. “Sorry, my locker was jammed.”

Dean shook his head, rising to his feet. “No, it’s fine.” He brushed his shorts off self-consciously. “We’re just finishing up our stretches. If you wanna stretch, you can, or you can just sit out today and watch, see if it looks like something you’d be interested in trying.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll sit down and stretch a bit while I watch. Think it over.”

“Okay.” That sounded promising. Dean turned to Gabe. “Why don’t you watch for a minute, we’ll show you one of the cheers our last captain made up. It’s kind of our signature.”

Gabe shrugged. “Suits me.” He leaned back on his hands, settling in to watch as the rest of the squad finished their stretching and got up to join Dean. They didn’t even have to ask which cheer he was talking about. ‘Signature’ said it all.

In unison, they began to clap, and then chant. “I said brr! It’s cold in here! There must be some Bombers in the atmosphere!”

As soon as the cheer began, Gabe’s brows shot up in surprise, but that wasn’t what caught Dean’s attention. No. What caught his eye was Castiel. When Cas heard the chant, he looked taken aback just as his brother did, but then the surprise faded and his brow furrowed in something like confusion. Dean didn’t know what could possibly be affecting the two boys so.

When they finished the cheer, he immediately spoke up. “Okay, what’s with the faces.”

“You can’t do that cheer,” Cas said bluntly.

Dean was completely taken aback. “What?”

“It’s not your cheer.”

That had Dean completely confused, to the point where he couldn’t even find words for a moment. Ruby, however, had no such difficulties. 

“You take it back, you little prick!”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. Dean knew he had to get in the middle of this before a fight erupted, even though he himself still had no idea what was going on. Luckily, Gabe was there to help him. “Whoa whoa whoa,” the boy was on his feet, putting himself between his brother and the angry brunette. “Let’s all calm down.”

“Calm down? Your brother is accusing us of stealing our cheers!”

“Well I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but yeah, that cheer is stolen.”

Dean was completely lost. “Our captain made that up. Former captain. Tessa. She wrote that cheer for us last year.”

Gabriel could see that things were completely muddled, so his voice was very gentle when he spoke. “Would you be willing to take a drive with me and Cas?”

Unable to think of any better solution, Dean nodded.

“What the fuck, Dean! You’re actually listening to these idiots??”

At this point, Cas was on his feet as well, eyes blazing. Gabe held him off with one hand on his chest, but he needn’t have bothered. Dean was glaring at Ruby and Meg.

“They’re NOT idiots, and yes, I’m listening to them. Something is obviously not right here, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” He walked over to his bag and shouldered it. “We’ll meet tomorrow at the usual time and discuss what I find out.” Turning to Gabe and Cas, he nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

**~*~**

 

The drive wasn’t long, thank God, for it was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Castiel seemed to feel guilty about his angry outbursts. Dean wanted to assure him that it was okay, but if there was a good way to broach the topic, he sure didn’t know it.

After just under half an hour, Gabriel pulled into the parking lot of a school gymnasium. Dean had never seen it before. It wasn’t in a very good part of town. As he exited the car, he could hear the sounds of a basketball game, the fans cheering loudly.

“Where are we?”

“Wilson High School.” Gabe beckoned. “C’mon.” Dean obligingly followed the boy into the gym, Cas at his side. The noise was almost deafening, the crowd roaring as they watched not the game, but the halftime show that was just beginning. The cheerleaders were running out onto center court, waving to the crowd, and now they began to clap. Dean felt an icy cold creep over him as he heard that clapping. He knew that beat.

“I said brr! It’s cold in here! There must be some Cougars in the atmosphere!”

He didn’t want to watch anymore but it was hard to turn away. They were good, he had to admit it. And Tessa stole their cheer. Oh God. Was it just the one cheer, or did she steal more? He felt as if he were going to be sick.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe said softly. “But I thought you should know.”

Dean nodded. “Thank you.” He watched the cheerleaders. “We’ll stop that cheer immediately.” If only there were a way to figure out what other cheers, if any, Tessa had stolen. Unless he outright asked this other team, he couldn’t think of a way, and he REALLY didn’t want to do that. He cringed at the thought of it.

As if sensing his presence, one of the cheerleaders looked up, and their eyes met. Dean flinched as if he’d been slapped in the face. The girl’s eyes narrowed. Fuck. She knew. She knew about the stolen cheers, and somehow she guessed that he was from the same school as Tessa. Had she been to their games? Had she seen him before?

“We need to leave.”

Dean didn’t know if Gabe had noticed the girl’s attention or if he was just taking pity on him, but he obligingly turned and followed Dean out the door.

They were halfway to the car when a voice rent the silent night air. “Hey!”

Shit. Dean froze in his tracks, debating whether or not he should just make a break for the car, but no, he wouldn’t wuss out like that. Turning, he came face to face with the girl who had made eye contact with him from the court. Not just her….she had a crowd of her fellow cheerleaders around her. “…..hi.”

Her eyes roved over him as if searching for something. “Where’s your little camcorder tonight?” She had a British accent that he normally would have found extremely sexy. Right now it was just intimidating.

“Uh…..I think you may be confusing me with the last captain of my squad….”

A girl with masses of red wavy hair shoved her way to the front. “Why are you even bothering to talk to him, Bela? Just let me kick his ass and be done with it.”

The British girl, Bela apparently, shoved the redhead. “Shut up, Abby.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Dean. “I’m talking about the girl with the short dark hair.”

Dean nodded. “That’s Tessa. She graduated last year.”

Bela took a moment to let this information settle. “You said last captain. Meaning you’re the new one.” 

Another nod. “But I swear to God, I didn’t know what she was doing, I swear to God.”

Abby laughed derisively. “Sure you didn’t.”

“Abby, shut up.” Bela’s gaze fixed on Dean. “Well, now you do. So what are you going to do about it?”

“What do you _think_ he’s going to do about it?” Castiel snapped. “Do you have to be such a jerk? You can see he feels terrible.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

Another redhead, this one with big eyes, cut in. “I agree, Bela, you’re being really hard on him.”

“Keep out of it, Anna.”

This was a complete nightmare. “We’re not going to copy your cheers anymore. I promise.”

Bela’s gaze was steely. Dean withered beneath it. “Good. Don’t.” With that she turned on her heel and headed back into the gym, the rest of the squad following her.

Dean felt horrible. Apparently it showed on the outside for Gabriel took one look at him and laughed, soft and sympathetic. “Man, you look like you went ten rounds with Muhammed Ali.”

“Feels like it, too,” Dean mumbled. Normally he could take a heavy beating, physically and emotionally, but this was his team. To find out that they had been using other people’s material for years, stealing…..that was a huge blow.

“So…..back to school?” 

Dean nodded an affirmative and they returned to the car, heading back to school. There was another long silence, no one quite sure what to say. What _could_ you say, in a situation like this? Finally, Cas spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean managed a weak smile. “Thanks.” But it faded as quickly as it had come. “I just don’t know why Tessa would _do_ this. I mean I know making up cheers is hard, God do I know, I’ve made them up before—“

“You have?” Gabe interrupted, interested. Dean broke off, flustered. Cas looked at his brother with an expression clearly saying that now was NOT the time to be asking questions. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.” It took a moment for Dean to get back on track. “But I mean that’s no reason to steal them from other squads!” He fell into silence again, and no one spoke for the rest of the ride.

The night air was getting colder, and Dean’s legs were chilly in just his practice shorts. Thank God he’d had his jacket with him or he’d be a shivering mess right now. “Thanks,” he said. “For taking me there. For telling me. I mean it sucks, but I’d hate not to know.” He didn’t notice the happiness and respect in Castiel’s eyes, knowing how good of a person Dean was.

“You’re welcome.” Gabe clapped Dean on the shoulder, then nodded at his brother. “See you at home, Cassie.” With that, he headed off to his car.

Dean raised a brow at Cas. “Cassie?” he echoed. 

Castiel was bright red. “Shut up.”

Dean grinned. “No. I love it.”

“If you ever call me that, I will _kill_ you.”

“You didn’t kill Gabe!”

“Believe me, I’ve tried. Many times. He’s a slippery bastard.”

Dean laughed. “Yea, I can see that.” He was quiet, hands deep in his jacket pockets. It was nice having these few moments alone with Cas, even if they were still shadowed with the darkness of all that had transpired that evening.

“Hey, Dean?”

Dean looked up, those green eyes glowing in the light of the streetlamp. “Mm?”

Cas almost couldn’t speak at first; the sight was so breathtaking. “….you asked about coffee?”

At those words, Dean perked up. “I did.”

Cas had to bite back a laugh at the sudden surge of energy. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Dean’s face lit up. “Really??” But he didn’t wait for an answer, eyes narrowing. “Is this just a pity date? Trying to cheer me up?” 

Cas huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Not at all. I DO want to cheer you up, but I was gonna go out with you, anyway.”

Dean’s heart leapt; he smiled. “Didn’t take much considering.”

Cas grinned. “Didn’t take any at all, actually. I was planning on accepting you from the start. I just wanted to make you suffer.”

“Hey!” Dean let out a burst of laughter. “Brat.”

“You know it.” Cas couldn’t stop smiling; that laughter was infectious. “Tomorrow? We can go after practice.” It would be a perfect time. Dean would probably be a little down after telling the squad about the stolen cheers. A date might be just the thing to cheer him up.

Little did Cas know that Dean was thinking the exact same thing. He nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds good!”

“Do you need my number?”

Dean shook his head. “Got it off the form you filled out at try-outs.”

Castiel raised his brows. “You looked at my form and copied my number into your phone?”

Dean colored slightly. “Um…..yes?”

Cas grinned. “Stalker.”

Another burst of that beautiful laughter. “Maybe a little.” Dean adjusted the strap of his bag where it was digging into his shoulder. “I’d better get home. See you tomorrow?”

Cas nodded. “Bright and early.” He watched Dean get into that sleek, gorgeous car of his and headed off to his own much plainer vehicle. It didn’t take long to get home. He only lived about ten minutes from school.

Gabe was still up, sitting on the kitchen table with a bowl of ice cream in hand. “How’s he doing?” 

“Okay.” Cas shrugged off his jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair. “He’s shaken still, but he’s recovering.” Gabe nodded as if he had guessed as much.

“It says a lot for the guy, that he feels so guilty for something he didn’t even do.”

It really did. Cas felt those stupid flutters again, the same flutters he’d felt over and over since the very first time he’d laid eyes on Dean Winchester.

“You picked a good one this time, Cassie.”

And Castiel was bright red again. “Shut up.”

“Hey, I’m complimenting you!”

“Shut up.”

“So mean to me.” Gabe shook his head. “I hope you’re nicer to lover boy.”

“Oh my God I hate you.” Cas left the room, ignoring Gabriel as he called “you love me!” He changed into his pajamas and flopped down on his bed with a sigh. It had been an exceptionally long day. Oh. His phone. He had to plug his phone into its charger.

Cas grabbed his discarded jeans from the crumpled pile on the floor and tugged his phone from the pocket, surprised to notice it’s light was blinking. One text message.

As he went to open it, another arrived. 

And another.

And another.

 

_Hey. Thanks for being awesome._

_And sexy._

_;)_

_Oh. This is Dean._

 

Cas laughed aloud. What a dork. He typed a response and sent it.

 

**C:** _You’re an ass. And you’re welcome._

**D:** _A sexy ass?:D_

**C:** _You HAVE a sexy ass._

**D:** _I can work with that._

**C:** _Go to sleep, dorkface._

**D:** _See you tomorrow, loser._

 

Cas shook his head with a smile as he set the phone aside on his nightstand. He couldn’t believe it. Only three days at his new school and he had already found someone so wonderful. He couldn’t wait for their date tomorrow. 

 

**~tbc~**


End file.
